


What's a Gang Bang?

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Family Drama, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex in a Car, Slash, Smut, Suspense, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: sixteen year old Brian asked his cousin an innocent question, not knowing it would lead him to finding the other loves of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



> I messed around with the ages in this fic. Nick is the oldest followed by Kevin, AJ, Howie, and finally Brian.

"What's a gang bang?" Brian asked. 

Kevin's eyes went wide looking at his little cousin, not believing what was just asked.

"Where did you hear that from?" Kevin asked.

Brian shrugged. "I heard some guys at school talking about it." 

Kevin knew exactly what it was, but didn't really want to explain it to his sixteen year old cousin. Kevin was already in over his head with his cousin as it was without having to add the idea of a gang bang into Brian's head. They were alone in the house and Kevin could see the look in his cousin's eyes. 

"Kev.." Brian whispered softly, crawling into his older cousin's lap. 

"Bri.." Kevin whimpered, his arms instantly wrapping around his cousin. 

Brian straddled his cousin's lap, both their cock already hard inside their pants as their lips met, Kevin's arms tightening around Brian. Kevin never meant to go this far with Brian when the younger boy had come to him with questions, but after that first time, Kevin was hooked and Brian was happy to keep coming back. 

The cousins continued to make out, Kevin's hands squeezing Brian's ass, pulling him hard against him, making Brian moan and whimper. Brian finally pulled away panting. 

"Kevin please." Brian begged. "I know it's wrong and we should stop, but I can't." 

Kevin nodded knowing Brian was right but like him, Kevin didn't want to stop. His hands moved up Brian's back, dragging his shirt with him. Brian sat up so Kevin could take his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. Brian did the same wanting that bare skin contact with his cousin. Their pants and boxers also quickly came off, leaving them both exposed and their cocks hard with pre already leaking. 

"God baby, you're always so hard for me." Kevin groaned, reaching down and wrapping his warm hand around the teen's cock, getting an instant arch and groan. 

"Kevin please.." Brian pleaded, his hips arching as Kevin jerked him. 

Kevin's entire body shook hearing his cousin pleads, his throbbing cock in his hand, Brian's hips moving. Kevin reached down with his other hand, wrapping his hand around his own cock, stroking slowly. Brian panted and shivered watching. 

"You like when I jerk myself off, don't you?" Kevin asked.

Brian's pants had become faster as did his hips knowing he was close. "Yes, shit turns me on so much watching you." 

Kevin groaned as his hands became faster, knowing they were both close. "Brian baby, I'm so close." 

"Me too, fuck Kevin cum with me." Brian begged. 

The cousins cried out each other's names, their loads shooting all over Kevin's hands and their stomachs. Kevin let go of their cocks as Brian leaned down, licking up the cum and taking Kevin's still semi hard cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Kevin licked his hands and shivered looking down seeing his cousin sucking on him. 

Kevin leaned back against the headboard, running his hand through Brian's brown hair, sighing softly. This is how it all started, Brian had come to his older cousin with questions, not understanding what was going or why his body was reacting the way it was. The night ended with Brian comfort sucking on Kevin's cock. 

"Brian..Mom will be home soon." Kevin panted softly, not wanting his cousin to stop. 

Brian whimpered softly, his sucking becoming more frantic and needy. Kevin tangled his hands into his cousin's hair, hips arching up against the boy knowing Brian wanted to get his older cousin off again. He watched through lidded eyes as the teen sucked on Kevin while stroking himself. They both orgasmed again before Brian popped off Kevin's softening cock.

"I love you." Brian panted softly. 

Kevin sat up and pulled his baby cousin into his arms, lifting his hand up to his mouth, licking Brian's cum off. 

"I love you too baby." Kevin responded, leaning down to kiss the boy lovingly. 

"I hate we have to hide like this." 

"I know." 

The cousins kissed again before pulling away and getting dressed knowing the house wouldn't be empty for much longer. Brian looked longingly at his cousin, both wishing they could be together and weren't related. Kevin kissed Brian one last time, smiling softly at him. Brian's question was still burning in his mind and knew he not only could answer it but maybe it could solve their problem. 

"Do you still wanna know what a gang bang is?" Kevin asked, his drawl low and seductive.

Brian's entire body shivered, the waves going straight to his cock as he tried to will himself down knowing they had to put on their act they had perfected over the last two years. 

"Yes." Brian gasped. 

Kevin grinned knowing his cousin's curiosity about anything sexual was still high despite the things they had experimented with already. Brian was naturally submissive and Kevin loved it. 

"I've got a friend with two submissive of his own." Kevin explained. "They'd be able to help us out." 

Brian looked down,shifting between his feet. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of someone else knowing about their relationship. He knew his cousin was a switch and would disappear for a few days from time to time. 

Kevin saw the worried and scared look in his cousin's eyes, lifting his head up and smiling. 

"Hey, it's okay." Kevin said softly. "It was just an idea since you brought it up." 

Brian grinned softly at the reminder. "I know, I just don't feel comfortable with someone else knowing about us." 

"They would understand and wouldn't judge us for it." Kevin reassured. "But I'm not going to pressure you into it, the offer is just there." 

Brian nodded and kissed his cousin quickly before they headed out of the bedroom just as the front door opened up, both boys letting out a sigh of relief thankful they were smart enough to end what they were doing before Kevin's Mom got home. 

Kevin finally took Brian home, the two sharing a quick kiss not knowing when they would be alone again. Kevin nuzzled up against his cousin lovingly, neither wanting Brian to get out of the car.

"I love you." Kevin whispered softly.

"I love you too, so much." Brian replied. 

Kevin wiped the tears away from Brian's eyes smiling softly. "I'll see you soon you know that." 

Brian nodded. "I know, it just hurts being away from you." 

"I know." 

The cousins hugged each other, Kevin rubbing Brian's back in reassurance and love before letting him go and watching him get out. Kevin's eyes didn't leave his cousin until Brian went into his house, shutting the door. He knew he would have to disappear for a few days, he needed to see his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian looked down nervously at his hands, not sure if he really wanted to do this but the curiosity of being in a gang bang and what it was all about was driving him crazy. He was also curious about this friend of Kevin's that was willing to help him discover this new found curiosity of his. Kevin looked over at his scared cousin, sighing softly. 

"Brian, we can turn around if you aren't ready for this." Kevin said softly.

Brian shook his head, it had taken everything both boys had to talk Brian's parents to let the younger boy to go so far out with his older cousin, if only they knew what the cousins had been doing over the last two years they would never let Kevin near Brian again. 

"No, I want to do this." Brian looked up at Kevin. "You sure your friend won't say anything?" 

"I swear it." Kevin promised. "In fact, he's been wanting to meet you for awhile now." 

Brian's eyes went wide as his face turned red looking down again. "He..he already knows about me?" 

Kevin blushed softly and nodded. "I didn't mean to let it slip, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Brian said softly. 

The two went silent as Kevin turned onto a dark side road, they had been driving for awhile now, Kevin being smart to wait until a Friday to bring Brian out this far into the country side. 

"What's your friend like?" Brian asked, curious about the man Kevin called friend. 

"He's about as tall as I am, beautiful blond hair and blue eyes." Kevin explained, hearing his cousin give off a soft whimper. 

Kevin grinned hearing Brian whimper, reaching over and running his hand over Brian's cock gently, feeling it already hard and begging to be released. 

Brian whimpered feeling his cousin's hand on him, arching up against him. "Kev please." 

"We're almost there." 

Kevin finally pulled up to the house, it was in the middle of nowhere. It was completely dark like it was straight from a horror movie. Kevin looked over at his cousin seeing him take it all in, biting his lower lip. Brian didn't know what to think and was scared being so far out and away from society almost like Kevin's friend was hiding something. Kevin could see the uneasiness in his baby cousin's face. 

"Hey, look at me." Kevin said softly. 

Brian looked over, fear completely showing in his blue eyes. 

"I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't think you would be safe." 

"I know, I'm just scared." Brian admitted softly. 

Kevin pulled him into his arms, kissing him reassuringly. Brian relaxed and kissed the older boy back, sighing softly knowing Kevin would never put his life in danger. The two pulled apart and smiled softly. 

"Ready?" Kevin asked.

Brian took a deep breath and nodded softly. "Yes." 

The two headed up to the house, Brian staying close to his cousin, gripping his hand tight. Kevin smiled at the younger boy as they went inside. Kevin lead the teen up the stairs and to the bedroom, stopping right at the door. 

"Wait here." Kevin instructed. 

Brian nodded and waited as Kevin went inside, closing the door behind him. Brian shifted between his feet, nerves getting the best of him as he waited for Kevin to come back. It seemed like forever when Kevin finally opened the door and smiled at the teen, offering his hand out to Brian. Brian took a huge breath and slowly let it out before taking his cousin's hand, letting him pull Brian into the room, closing the door. 

Brian gasped softly seeing the blond sitting between two darker haired men, the soft glow of the lamp being the only light in the room. Brian was frozen in place until Kevin pulled him gently closer to the bed, stopping Brian just a few inches away. 

The blond grinned and moved away from the other two men, crawling off the bed and walking straight towards Brian, all the man had on was a pair of bottoms that wasn't hiding much. Brian's mouth went dry feeling the warmth from the taller man, domanince raiding off of him. 

"Hi there, I'm Nick." Nick introduced himself. "You must be Brian." 

Brian nodded. "Yes Sir." 

Nick couldn't help the shiver that ran through him before looking at Kevin. 

"He's just being polite but we have discovered he is submissive by nature, we are slowly easing into it though." Kevin explained. 

Nick smiled and nodded before putting his attention back to the teen, seeing the slight fear and worry in the boy's lighter blue eyes. 

"Kevin told me about your worries and you are safe here, I promise." Nick reassured the teen. "He also told me you were afraid of me knowing you were cousins, it doesn't bother me at all and your secret is safe with me and my boys." 

Brian glanced back over to the bed seeing the other two men now curled up with each other, blue eyes locking with a pair of brown ones. Nick looked back and grinned seeing he and Howie had already made a bit of a connection. 

"Would you like to meet him?" Nick asked. 

Brian not trusting his voice or words nodded silently as Nick turned and smiled. 

"Howie, come to me." 

The younger man started towards his Daddy before feeling the grip around him tighten. 

"Alex, let me go." Howie whispered. "Daddy wants me." 

"Alex.." Kevin warned. 

Howie felt the grip loosen around him as he slid off the bed and walked over to his Daddy and the new comer, a small blush of red hitting his face. Brian and Howie never lost eye contact with each other as he stopped next to his Daddy. 

"Brian, this is my youngest boy Howie." Nick introduced. "Howie, this is Kevin's younger cousin Brian." 

"It's nice to meet you." Howie said softly. 

Brian grinned and nodded. "You too." 

Alex grumbled softly to himself watching the scene before him, he was already jealous. He looked up and gulped shying away slightly seeing a pair of warning green eyes on him. Nick backed away slightly letting the two youngest get to know each other a bit better, smiling feeling Kevin pull him right into his arms holding him close. 

Howie wasn't used to calling Kevin or Nick by their names, but had been told it would be okay until Brian became comfortable with everything, not wanting to scare the teen away. 

"Kevin has told us a lot about you and I'm so glad you're here." Howie smiled. 

A small smile bloomed on Brian's face as he moved closer to the other man. The two were lost in each other before Howie took Brian's hand and pulled him to the bed, Kevin and Nick watching their boys interact with each other. 

"Brian, this is my big brother Alex." Howie grinned. "Alex, look, we got a new friend!" 

Brian's eyes went wide. "You're brothers?" 

Alex huffed and nodded. "Yes." 

Howie stayed close to Brian knowing how jealous and possessive his older brother could get. 

"Alex, be nice please." Howie pleaded softly. 

Brian looked down feeling the older man's eyes burning through him and knew he didn't want him there. 

"Fine." Alex sighed. "It's nice to meet you Brian and yes we are brothers." 

Brian looked back at his cousin seeing Nick wrapped up in his arms, Brian knew his cousin had another lover other then him, someone closer to his age. Kevin smiled softly to his baby cousin, letting him know it was okay and he still loved Brian just as much. 

He felt a tug and put his attention back to Howie, both smiling softly. Brian didn't know why or how it happened, but he felt himself being pulled towards the other man, their lips touching with slight fear from Brian. Howie pulled him into his arms, kissing him gently, finally feeling Brian responded, wrapping his arms around the other man. 

Alex's eyes went wide watching his baby brother kissing someone else, the jealousy flaring through his entire body like a flame. That was his baby brother, his love and now he was kissing someone else! 

Nick and Kevin kept an eye on the oldest boy knowing this would happen, part of the reason Kevin took so long to bring his cousin out to meet his other lovers. The three watched as Brian and Howie pulled each other closer, letting their bodies melt into one another, their kiss becoming hot and heated. 

The two finally pulled away and smiled softly at each other, Howie's hands moving down Brian's back feeling the younger boy shiver. There was a six year difference between the two youngest, but the connection was there plain as day. 

"Howie..." Brian whimpered. 

Howie shivered hearing Brian call his name, his cock had already tented in his bottoms and could feel the bit of a wet spot inside his boxers. 

"Kevin told us you wanted to know what a gang bang was." Howie rasped against Brian's ear. 

Brian whined and nodded, arching up against the other man. Howie groaned, pulling Brian into his lap, making the teen straddle him. Brian couldn't help himself as his hips moved on their own. Nick and Kevin couldn't believe what was going on in the bed, Kevin's hand already moving inside his lover's pants, getting a groan and arch. 

"Lay down for me cutie." Howie grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian bit his lower lip but nodded and laid down for his new friend, trusting him completely already. Howie smiled before crawling over the younger boy, leaning down and kissing him again before pulling away and asking silently if he could undress Brian. Brian smiled and nodded as he helped Howie get his shirt off, closing his eyes as the other man ran his hands down the teen's chest. 

"You're so beautiful Brian." Howie whispered softly, grinning seeing the red on the boy's face. 

Alex couldn't keep his eyes off of his brother and the teen, anger flaring in them but he couldn't deny seeing the teen under Howie had his cock hard and begging to be let out. Howie looked over at his older brother and grinned before moving down between Brian's legs. 

"Alex, help me?" Howie asked. 

Alex sighed but wanted his release and moved over to the other two. Howie smiled and leaned over kissing his brother, trying to get him to relax. Alex pulled Howie closer to him, letting the possessiveness run through him. Brian opened his eyes and groaned loudly seeing the brothers kissing each other. 

Howie and Alex pull away hearing the groan under them, Howie smiling softly. 

"See, there's no reason to be ashamed of wanting to be with your cousin." Howie encouraged. 

Nick and Kevin beamed proudly at their youngest loving how slow and caring Howie was being with the teen while keeping his oldest brother from exploding in anger and jealousy. Both men had already stripped each other and were stroking one another slowly knowing they would be joining their boys soon. 

Howie got both Brian and Alex stripped, leaning down to lick both their hard cocks before putting his attention back to Brian who was now completely flushed and panting hard. Howie didn't get to do this often and enjoyed it when he was allowed to Dom. Unlike Alex, Howie had always showed signs of being a switch where Alex was fully submissive despite the possessive behavior he showed towards his brother. 

"Alex, go up and straddle Brian's head." 

Brian's eyes went wide feeling the weight of the bed shift as a pair of knees now were on each side of him. Howie saw the fear and rubbed Brian's cheek and chest lovingly.

"It's okay, he's not going to hurt you." Howie reassured the scared teen. 

"Yeah, I won't hurt you..much." Alex grinned. 

"ALEX!" Howie scolded. 

Alex's grin quickly left seeing the anger and disappointment in his little brother's eyes and could feel the glares from his Daddy and Papa from across the room. Alex quickly regressed and looked down at the frightened teen under him, he knew he would be in trouble with his Papa if he kept it up. 

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't hurt you." Alex apologized. 

Brian looked at Howie as if looking for reassurance, seeing the older man nodding before relaxing his body again. Howie pulled Brian's legs up against him, exposing his tight hole smiling softly as his hand ran down the base of Brian's cock, balls, and finally to his hole.

"Howie.." Brian whimpered, arching down against his fingers. 

"It's okay baby, I got you." Howie purred softly. "Why don't you suck on Alex while I play with you." 

Brian and Alex looked at each other, the uneasiness still there between them but Brian opened his mouth so the other man could slide his leaking cock inside his mouth. Alex groaned loudly feeling the warm mouth wrap around his sensitive cock, pre already leaking into Brian's mouth.

"Shit his mouth is fucking warm." Alex growled, pushing his cock in and out of Brian's mouth, hearing the teen whimper. 

Howie grinned watching the two before grabbing the lube, popping the lid open, and slicking his finger up before sliding it gently into Brian's hole. Brian popped off Alex's cock, panting hard and fast. 

"God that feels so good." 

"Good, go back to sucking Alex handsome." Howie encouraged. 

Brian nodded and laid his head back down, letting Alex face fuck him. Howie added another finger hearing a whine but felt the muscles loosen up. The bed shifted as the new weight came onto the bed. Kevin next to his cousin and Alex while Nick sat behind Howie wrapping his arms around his youngest, smiling feeling the younger man shiver. 

"You're doing amazing baby boy." Nick whispered, running his hand right down to Howie's cock, rubbing it. 

Howie whimpered and looked back at his Daddy, smiling softly. "I just want him to feel comfortable around us." 

Nick smiled, nuzzling against his youngest gently, he could already tell his baby boy was falling for the teen. Kevin rubbed his cousin's chest and stomach gently smiling seeing Brian look up, looking down to Kevin stroking himself grinning knowing how much that turned his little cousin on.

"It's okay, don't stop sucking him." Kevin cooed. 

Kevin looked up and grinned seeing Nick get Howie slicked up for Brian's hole. Nick moved away as Howie positioned himself and slid inside Brian gently, watching the teen whimper and wiggle down against him.

"He's so tight." Howie whimpered. 

Kevin nodded. "We don't get to do much outside of getting each other off." 

Nick sat back and watched his two boys make Brian feel good, stroking himself and not taking his eyes off the three as both Howie and Alex moved faster knowing his two boys were close. 

"Alex, lean down and stroke him." Kevin panted. 

Alex nodded and leaned down, stroking Brian and stealing a kiss from his brother. Brian whimpering and arching, all three boys close to orgasm. Nick groaned as his own cock began to throb watching the boys and his lover. Kevin grinned back at the blond knowingly. 

"Fuck I'm so close." Howie whined, moving his hips faster. 

"So am I, cum with me little bro." Alex panted. 

The two brother cried out as their orgasms hit, Brian's own shooting between them, getting all three sticky with his cum. Nick and Kevin both almost orgasm themselves but held back both wanting to let go inside of the teen. Howie and Alex fell to the bed, both worn and rolled over to each other, cleaning one another of Brian's cum. Kevin moved up and kissed his cousin, both smiling happily. 

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, worried this was all to much for him. 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Howie was amazing." 

Kevin grinned and looked up at the brothers, both in their own world with each other before seeing Nick crawling up between the teen's legs, Kevin looking down at Brian. 

"It's okay, I want him inside me." Brian smiled. 

Kevin smiled and nodded at Nick, letting his oldest lover know Brian wanted him. Nick smiled before slicking up his cock and sliding into the teen. The younger boy whimpered feeling Nick's thick cock go inside his hole. 

"Fuck he feels amazing." 

Howie and Alex crawled back over and started to play with Brian while Nick fucked the teen, Brian whimpered and writhed under the older men who had him pinned down, loving every minute of it. 

Brian reached over, wrapping his hand around Howie's cock causing the older man to shake and look down lovingly at the boy, arching into his hand.

"I'm so close, fuck!" Nick cried, shooting his load inside Brian. 

"Shit he looks so good with all that cum inside him." Kevin gasped, his cock on the brink of orgasm knowing he needed to be inside his cousin before he exploded. 

Nick pulled out of Brian, cum leaking out of his very loose hole before Kevin took his place, pushing inside his love. 

"Kevin.." Brian whimpered, still playing with Howie's now throbbing cock while Alex went to clean his Daddy up. 

Kevin leaned down and kissed his cousin hard, his hips moving faster with need. 

"I love you so much baby and you feel so good." 

Brian let go of Howie's cock and wrapped his arms and legs around Kevin, getting lost in his older cousin's thrusts and body. The two cousin moved as one while Nick laid back, letting his two boys suck and lick on him, petting and moaning loudly watching his lover with his cousin hoping to add Brian to their love nest in time. 

Brian and Kevin were lost in each other as Kevin's thrusts became faster knowing he wouldn't make it much longer. 

"I'm so close my love." Kevin panted. 

"Me too.." Brian whimpered. 

With a few more thrusts, Kevin and Brian cried out each other names as they panted hard and fast, rolling onto the bed so he didn't crush the teen, both panting hard and fast, snuggling with each other. After a few moments, they heard Nick's voice fill the room as his second orgasm hits, covering his stomach and chest with cum, the two brothers cleaning their Daddy up happily. 

Brian got his strength back and smiled before moving away from Kevin, crawling over and sitting right at Nick's feet, looking up at the older man, Nick smiling softly as Kevin turned over and watched. 

"Like what you see?" Nick asked. 

Brian nodded, his mouth already watering. "Can I.." 

Nick grinned and nodded. "Of course you can." 

Brian smiled before crawling between the oldest legs, leaning down to lick the head of Nick's cock, hearing a growl and looking at Alex. 

"Alex, go to Kevin now." Nick commanded. 

Alex lowered his head knowing he was trouble, crawling to his Papa. Kevin grabbed Alex's arm, leading him out of the bedroom and into the other room. Howie watched sadly as his big brother was led out of the room knowing what was going to happen. 

"Will he be okay?" Brian asked, worried he had gotten him in trouble. 

Nick smiled at the concern and worry for the other man, reaching down to rub Brian's cheek lovingly. 

"Yes sweet one, he just needs a reminder of some things." Nick explained. 

Brian blushed at the name before going back to sucking on Nick's cock, Howie moving down between Brian's legs, nuzzling the teen's balls happy to see Brian spread his legs so Howie could get between them. 

Nick groaned and smiled watching the two, running his hands through Brian's soft hair, guiding him up and down his thick cock. 

"That's it boys..fuck yes." Nick arched knowing he was close. 

Brian sucked on his new lover's cock faster as Howie did them same, stroking himself. The three finally letting go as Nick cried out Brian's name, causing a domino effect while Brian came inside Howie's mouth while Howie came all over his hand and chest. 

Brian eased off of Nick's softening cock and Howie pulled away before Brian turned, looking at Howie asking silently to clean him up. Howie smiled and nodded, letting the teen clean him. 

Finally the three snuggled close to each other, Howie and Brian snuggling both smiling at one another while Nick wrapped his arm around his youngest. The door finally opening back up, Kevin coming in with a crying Alex, quickly wiping his tears away before crawling back onto the bed, head lowered. 

"I'm sorry Brian." 

Brian smiled softly, reaching up for the other man. Alex smiled and snuggled down with Brian and Howie while Kevin laid down next to his older lover, Nick sighing happily. The five curled up and went to sleep with each other, knowing Kevin and Brian would have to leave on Sunday and wanted to enjoy getting to know the youngest boy a bit more now that Brian's curiosity about a gang bang was satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys!! Thank you so much for all the love and support you have shown for this story! It's not over yet so keep the love coming!! It doesn't go unnoticed at all!

Over the next few weeks, Brian was slowly eased into the dynamic Kevin and his lovers had created with each other, getting to know Nick and his boys more and spending time with Howie. Brian was still getting use to hearing Howie and Alex call his cousin and Nick Papa/Daddy, already being reassured by both men Brian didn't have to call them by those names and that it was more of a comfort thing for the other two. 

"These last few weekends have been amazing." Howie sighed happily. 

Brian looked up the other man and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, they have." 

The two were snuggled on the patio chair, happy to be in each others arms once again, Fridays had now taken a new meaning for both of them knowing they would be with each other the entire weekend. 

Howie saw the questioning look in his new love's blue eyes and tilted his head. 

"What is it my love?" Howie asked, worriedly. 

"How come you and Alex call Kevin and Nick Papa/Daddy?" Brian asked. 

Howie bit his lower lip as the memories came rushing back to him, he knew it was an innocent question and Brian deserved to know the truth even if it had only been a few weeks since they had met. Howie took a deep breath and began his story. 

"Alex was my first, just like Papa was for you but our parents found us one night in Alex's bed." Howie took a few minutes to regain his composer before continuing. 

"Dad beat the shit out of Alex before throwing him out of the house while Mom held me back as I tried to struggle free. They kept me locked in my room for days not realizing Alex had stayed nearby knowing I would find my way out of the house." 

Brian's eyes were wide listening to Howie, seeing the tears fall from those brown eyes he had already fallen in love with, reaching up to wipe them away. Howie smiled at Brian and nuzzled into his hand lovingly before going on. 

"I finally found my way out and Alex was there waiting for me, we ran off together and never looked back. We were on the streets but we were with each other and that's all that mattered to us. Daddy found us about a month later, starving and almost to the point of no return. He took us in and nursed us back to health." 

"Then Daddy met Papa and we became a family, Daddy moving us up here so we could be close to Papa after he came back home." Howie concluded. 

"So it really is just a comfort thing when you both drop." Brian realized. 

Howie nodded softly, smiling feeling Brian lean over to kiss him lovingly. Howie tightened his grip on the teen, sighing happily. He loved how soft Brian's kisses were and got lost in the sensation. 

Kevin walked into the kitchen seeing Alex staring at his brother and Brian curled up together outside, he sighed softly as guilt ran through him for bringing his cousin out to meet them, Kevin never expected the two youngest to connect like they had. He moved over to his oldest, wrapping his arms around him, causing Alex to jump slightly. 

"I'm sorry baby boy." Kevin whispered. 

Alex sighed softly, leaning back against his Papa's chest. "It's okay Papa." 

Kevin held his oldest close knowing he was struggling with the shift that had happened since Brian was introduced to their world. Kevin nuzzled up against Alex's hair lovingly. 

"I know this hasn't been easy on you and I'm sorry." 

Alex shook his head, looking up at the older man. "It's not your fault Papa, we all wanted to meet your cousin." 

The two went silent before Kevin got an idea, looking down at Alex. 

"Hey, how bout you go get dressed and we'll go out." Kevin smiled. 

Alex perked looking up at his Papa. "Really?" 

Kevin nodded and let Alex go, watching him run up the stairs, chuckling softly. It had been awhile since any of them had actually gone out together and Kevin knew it would keep Alex's mind occupied for a few hours at least. Kevin went out to let Howie and Brian know what was going on since Nick wouldn't be home from work for a few more hours. 

It didn't take long for Alex to forget all about what was going on at the house as he happily dragged Kevin into every store they passed, Kevin didn't mind and was happy to see his boy smiling. They both knew they had to be careful being out on public and Alex knew he couldn't call the older man Papa while they were out. 

"Having fun?" Kevin asked, grinning. 

Alex smiled and nodded, carrying his bag of goodies with him to the car. "Yes, thank you so much for taking me out." 

"Of course, how bout some lunch?" Kevin asked. 

 

Alex nodded as they headed out, happy to spend time with his Papa. 

Once they were settled down at the restaurant and ordered, the air got thick and Kevin knew this wasn't the best place to talk about things, but would never deny his boy his voice if he needed to talk. 

Kevin kept his voice low but asked. "Wanna talk about it baby boy?" 

Alex looked down and sighed softly trying to keep the tears at bay. He felt so lost now that his baby brother was to wrapped up in his new love to pay any attention to him. 

"Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Alex asked, looking at up Kevin. 

The older man was floored at the question, not realizing just how lost Alex had become without his baby brother. He sighed softly trying to find the right answer and to keep the guilt away. 

"Alex, he will always love you." Kevin reassured. 

The younger man shook his head a few tears falling, Kevin quickly reached over to wipe them away just before their food came. The two went quiet as they ate knowing this conversation wasn't done. Kevin paid for their food before heading out, reaching over to hold Alex's hand comfortingly as they headed home. 

"We still have a bit before we get home, wanna talk?" Kevin asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Alex squeezed his Papa's hand knowing he could drop since they were in the car. 

"I miss him Papa, he hasn't been the same since Brian came into our lives." 

Kevin stayed silent knowing his boy wasn't done yet. 

"All he talks about is Brian and doesn't want to cuddle anymore." Alex sniffed. 

Kevin squeezed his boy's hand gently knowing he needed to talk to Nick about all this and what to do to fix it. He wanted Brian to become part of their love nest, but it wouldn't happen as long as Alex felt this way. 

"Have you tried talking to Howie about how you feel?" Kevin asked. 

Alex shook his head, he wasn't the best at expressing his feelings.

"Baby boy, that's the only way things are going to work out is if you talk them out, I know it's hard for you to open up." 

The younger man sighed softly knowing keeping his feelings in and letting them stir into anger and jealousy was only going to push Howie further away and not solve anything. 

"I know, it's just hard for me to talk about how I feel, even with Howie." Alex admitted softly. 

They finally pulled up to the house, Kevin helping Alex get his bags into the house. The two made their way into the living room and Kevin couldn't help but smile seeing Brian curled up in Nick's arms while Howie worked on something for work. 

Kevin and Nick locked eyes, both smiling as Nick leaned down to nudge Brian who was almost asleep. Brian looked up and smiled wide seeing his cousin, Nick letting him go so the cousins could wrap each other into their arms. 

"I missed you." Brian said. 

"I missed you too darlin, but you looked pretty comfy." Kevin grinned. 

Brian's face turned red and nodded softly before looking at Alex. 

"Did you have fun?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah, was nice to go out in the open and spend time with someone I love." Alex taunted before going up to the bedroom, leaving a stunned Howie, Kevin, and Nick. 

The tears fell from Brian's blue eyes feeling Kevin pull him into his arms, trying to calm him down, rocking him gently. Nick looked up at his lover, his own blue eyes saddened seeing the "We need to talk" look in Kevin's green eyes as he held Brian close, letting him cry. 

Howie quickly got up wanting to comfort Brian but stopped seeing his Papa shake his head. He looked up towards the bedroom as the anger shot through him, moving quickly up the stairs and into the bedroom. It took only a few minutes but the screaming match began, Kevin quickly led Brian outside not wanting his cousin to hear the fight. 

Nick sighed softly, sitting back down. This wasn't how he ever pictured any of this going, he and his boys had been so excited to hear about Brian and how much he meant to Kevin. Nick could still feel the teen curled up in his arms, fitting perfectly like he was made for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Things finally settled down in the house, Kevin making sure the boys were settled for bed before heading to the Master bedroom, knowing his love was waiting for him and he needed the older man after everything that had happened. Nick smiled hearing the door open and close, already in his boxers and under the comforter. 

Kevin smiled softly seeing the older man pull the blankets back for him, stripping down to nothing before sliding in. Didn't matter Nick had seen his lover naked so many times, he still felt butterflies in his stomach as his cock twitched in excitement. He knew though Kevin needed to be loved and held tonight. 

"Hey." Nick grinned as Kevin slid under the blankets and into his arms.

"Hi." 

"The boys settled down?" Nick asked. 

Kevin nodded. "Yes, Alex and Howie aren't speaking to each other but they are in bed." 

Nick sighed softly, rubbing his love's back. "What are we going to do?" 

Kevin looked down, burying his face against Nick's broad chest. "I don't know, I never expected things to turn out like they did." 

Nick held Kevin close, letting the younger man know he was there for him. Kevin couldn't help be grin feeling the blond's cock harden against his leg. 

"Sorry, I know tonight isn't the night." Nick apologized. 

Kevin shook his head, giving soft kisses on Nick's chest. "Don't be, I like knowing I can get you all worked up just by being close." 

Nick buried his head into Kevin's soft, black hair. "I love you so of course you get me all worked up." 

Kevin felt the warmth of Nick's love fill him, making him feel a bit better about things knowing they could get through this just like everything else that had been thrown their way in the last four years.   
Kevin's kisses moved down to Nick's stomach, hearing the older man whimper as Kevin disappeared under the blankets. 

"Kev..you don't..FUCK!" Nick cried out and arched feeling the warm tongue move right up the base of his cock. 

Kevin grinned hearing the blond as he continued to lick up and down the base and head, feeling the blankets be pulled back. Nick's hands instantly went into Kevin's hair, pushing him down onto his cock, getting a loud moan from his younger lover. 

"Fuck baby, no one sucks me like you do." Nick panted. 

Kevin groaned as he continued to suck his lover's cock, loving the feel of the throbbing member in his mouth but Kevin was wanting more. Kevin got Nick to loosen his grip so he could pull off before grinning up at the blond, moving up and sliding down onto Nick's cock. 

"Nick.." Kevin groaned, looking down at his love. 

Nick wrapped his hands around Kevin's hips, moving him up and down. 

"Fuck..faster love, I'm so close." Nick panted. 

Kevin leaned down capturing Nick's lips with his own feeling the blond hold Kevin down, his hips arching up against the other man. 

The two pulled away, looking into each other eyes knowing they were both close. Kevin felt his love's body tense up, his thick seed shooting inside him. 

"KEVIN!" 

"NICK!" 

Kevin didn't stop his hips until both men were panting hard and spent, smiling at each other. Kevin pulled off his love's soften cock before cleaning Nick up and snuggling close to him, Nick sighing contently. 

"Thank you handsome." 

Kevin looked up at him and smiled. "Couldn't have my baby all hard and bothered." 

Nick leaned over and kissed Kevin, happy to feel his love respond. The two snuggled down, yawning. 

"Night my love." 

"Night darlin."


	6. Chapter 6

Brian woke up the next day with Alex's harsh words still stinging at him, he hadn't meant to come between him and Howie, he just wanted to be with the older man. Brian looked down, his heart melting and eyes softening seeing his love sleeping peacefully, but he needed his cousin's arms. Brian slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake Howie before heading out and down the hall towards the Master bedroom. 

Brian stood at the door for just a moment knowing he was allowed in no matter what was going on behind the closed door, but he didn't want to interrupt anything either. After a few minutes of not hearing anything, Brian opened the door to see his cousin and Nick snuggled down together in the blankets, the dark curtains keeping the early sun out. Brian closed the door and quietly moved over to the king size bed, crawling up onto it. 

Brian knew his cousin was a deep sleeper so the teen curled up next to him, snuggling close not realizing Nick had woke up. 

"Hey handsome." Nick smiled, sitting up and looking over the sleeping Kevin. 

Brian blushed softly. "Morning, I didn't mean to wake you." 

Nick shook his head. "It's okay, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just needed to be close to Kevin." Brian admitted, looking down. "I'm still kinda hurt by what Alex said." 

Nick reached over and rubbed his hand across the teen's cheek, making Brian turn even redder.

"I am truly sorry for what he said, you're welcome to cuddle with us for as long as you need." 

Brian smiled and snuggled down next to his cousin, only getting a soft grunt and an arm wrapped around him, it was all Brian needed. Nick and Brian fell back to sleep, snuggling close to the dark haired man sleeping between them. 

After a few hours, Kevin began to wake up realizing he had something or someone in his arms that hadn't been there when he fell asleep. Opening his green eyes he saw a patch of brown hair laying against his chest causing him to smile and run his fingers through the softness. 

"He came in earlier this morning." Nick said softly, causing Kevin to turn his head. 

"How long you been awake?" Kevin asked. 

"About ten minutes or so." Nick replied. "You two looked so peaceful sleeping next to each other I didn't wanna wake either of you." 

Kevin smiled as Nick leaned down to kiss his lover, hearing a soft moan come from the younger man before they pulled away, nuzzling against each other. 

"I'm gonna go check on the other boys, it's not like them to not be in here by now." 

Kevin nodded and snuggled close to his cousin, wanting Brian to get as much sleep as he could. 

Nick put on a pair of bottoms and headed out towards the boys' room, getting closer he could hear voices behind the door, but didn't like what he was hearing. 

"Oh get over it." Alex huffed. "He left, what's the big deal?" 

Howie's entire body was shaking, tears falling from his face as he looked up at his big brother. 

"I didn't want him to leave." Howie sniffed. "This is your fault!" 

"How the hell is it my fault?" Alex argued. "I just told it how it was, we can go out with Papa on dates and he can't." 

Nick quickly opened the door causing both boys to jump, Alex knew his ass was in trouble again. 

"What is going on in here?" Nick asked. 

Howie sniffed softly looking up at his Daddy. "Brian's gone Daddy!" 

Nick looked at his oldest, blue eyes angry. "What did you say to make your brother cry?" 

"I didn't say nothing." Alex defended. 

"He said who cared if Brian left."

Alex glared at his baby brother. "You're such a Daddy's boy and a tattle tell." 

"ALEXANDER JAMES DOROUGH THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nick's voice boomed. 

Alex winced hearing his full name, turning towards his Daddy with huge apologetic brown eyes. Nick shook his head before moving over to his youngest, scooping him into his arms. 

"Brian isn't gone baby boy." Nick soothed softly, running his fingers through Howie's short hair lovingly.

Howie looked up at his Daddy, face red and puffy from the crying, nose running like crazy. 

"He's not?" Howie asked. "Then where is he?" 

Nick smiled. "He's in the bedroom with Papa." 

Howie's eyes glowed as Nick wiped his face and got him to blow his nose. "Can I go see him?"

Nick grinned and nodded. "Yes, but he's probably still asleep." 

"I'll be quiet." Howie promised. 

Nick let his youngest go, watching him quickly move out of the room before putting his attention to his oldest. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Nick sighed. 

Alex lowered his head. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just.." 

Nick saw his boy's body begin to shake, pulling him into his arms as Alex let the tears fall. 

"I don't wanna lose him Daddy." Alex sobbed. "I almost lost him once when I was kicked out of the house." 

Nick held his boy tightly against him, rocking and humming to him softly. "Alex why didn't you come to me or Papa about this?" 

"I talked to Papa about it yesterday." Alex admitted. "I don't know what caused me to say what I did to Brian, I know he was just asking if I had fun." 

Once Alex calmed down, Nick cleaned up his face and led him to the bedroom. Opening the door, Nick couldn't help but smile seeing Brian awake and snuggled into Howie's arms while Kevin held both of them. 

"Hey, looks who's came to join the snuggle circle." Kevin grinned. 

Howie turned and smiled seeing his big brother walk in with Nick, making grabby hands for him. Alex smiled softly, crawling into bed and right into his brother's arms. Nick crawled up behind Kevin, holding his love in his arms. 

"Brian I'm sorry." Alex apologized. 

Brian was still hurt but nodded softly. "I know Howie means a lot to you, he's your brother and I never meant to come between either of you." 

"I think it would be best if Brian spends the next few weekends at home." Kevin suggested. 

Howie's eyes went wide with fear, gripping onto Brian as if his life depended on it. 

"Papa no.." Howie shook his head. 

Brian's eyes teared up seeing how much he meant to the older man, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't like the idea of staying away either but knew why Kevin was doing it. 

"Howie, my parents are starting to ask questions." Brian explained softly. "If they find out about all this, I'll never see you again, they will make sure of it." 

Howie sniffed but nodded softly, he knew Kevin's mom and brothers were the only ones who knew about Kevin's preferences and that he was with Nick, but they didn't know about Howie or Alex. 

"Are you still going to stay until Sunday night?" Howie asked. 

Brian bit his lower lip knowing his parents only let him come out this weekend because Kevin promised to have him back in time for church, they were done with him missing. 

"No, Kevin has to take me back early." Brian sighed.

Howie buried his face into Brian's chest, the tears not stopping. "It's not fair, the weekends are suppose to be for us!" 

Brian held him tight, rocking him softly. "I know, but my parents are starting to come down hard on me going out every weekend and missing church." 

Alex watched his brother completely fall apart, his heart breaking for his brother and finally realized just how much the teen meant to him. 

"Howie, maybe you and I can go out and do something together after work one day." Alex offered. "We haven't done anything together in awhile." 

Howie sat up and looked at his older brother, wiping his face and nodding softly. He missed spending time with Alex and knew it would help keep his mind off of the fact he wouldn't be seeing Brian for the next few weeks. 

"Okay Alex." Howie nodded softly, laying his head on Brian's chest. 

Brian kept his tight hold around his love, rocking and reassuring him that they would be okay and Brian would be back in his arms soon. Kevin and Nick's hearts broke watching the two, but knew this was the best for now. 

The five spent the rest of the day together, not wanting to think about Kevin taking Brian back that night. They cooked an early dinner and ate together as a family, all five silently agreeing this was how it should have been, how it was meant to be. 

Brian and Howie were snuggled up with each other on the couch in the living room, trying to soak up all the time they could with each other knowing Brian was leaving soon. 

"I don't want you to go." Howie whispered softly.

"I know, and I don't want to go." Brian replied. "But I can't risk you guys being exposed." 

Howie nodded understanding why this was happening, but it wasn't helping him. 

"Brian, it's almost time to go." Kevin said. 

Brian and Howie looked up at the older man, Howie's grip becoming tighter but knew he had to let Brian go. Brian leaned down and nuzzled his love gently and reassuringly. 

"It'll be okay." Brian whispered. 

"Come here baby boy, Papa and Brian need to be going." Nick said.

Brian and Howie shared a soft kiss with each other, putting their love for each other into it before pulling away and letting go. Brian got up and hugged both Nick and Alex before going upstairs to get his things. 

Kevin sighed softly looking at his love and boys. "I hate this." 

Nick nodded. "I know but what choice do we have?" 

Alex had already wrapped his arm around his baby brother, comforting him the best he could as Howie laid limp in his Daddy's arms. Brian came back down, walking over to his cousin with sadness in his eyes. 

"Ready?" Kevin asked. 

"No." Brian honestly responded. 

Brian waved bye to the other three, his and Howie's eyes never leaving each other until Kevin shut the door. The cousins headed for the car and got in, making the long trip back. 

Kevin looked over at Brian, the silence killing him but the destroyed look on Brian's face was devastating the man even more. This situation was breaking Kevin as well, knowing he wouldn't be able to make love to his cousin or have him in his arms for weeks was like being told not to breathe. 

They were still on the side road and the sun was almost down, enveloping the world in darkness once again. Kevin reached over and rubbed Brian's leg gently, hearing a soft moan coming from the passenger seat. 

"You want me to pull over?" Kevin asked. "Your parents aren't expecting you at any certain time as long as you were back before tomorrow." 

Brian bit his lower lip and thought about it for a moment before nodding. He wanted to be with his cousin knowing it would be the last time for awhile. 

Kevin pulled over before leaning over and kissing his cousin hard, Brian quickly responded. They pulled away panting hard, their cocks already tenting in their pants.

"Bri.." Kevin panted. 

"I need you." Brian whined. 

The cousins got into the backseat, instantly attacking each other. Brian straddled his cousin's lap as their hands moved over each other with passion and need. 

"Love me?" Brian asked. 

"Fuck yes." Kevin growled. 

Brian laid down in the seat while Kevin pulled both their pants down, stroking his cock, using his pre as lube. Brian panted hard and fast watching his cousin with dark eyes, wanting the older man inside him. 

"Kevin now.." Brian demanded, causing the older man to growl and cover his younger cousin's body with his own, pushing inside the teen carefully.

"Shit Kev!" Brian cried out, trying to loosen his muscles for his cousin. 

"I'm sorry love." Kevin apologized. 

Brian wrapped his arms and legs around Kevin, shaking his head. "Don't be, I need you inside me." 

Kevin kept his movements slow so Brian could get used to having the thick cock inside him since they didn't have any lube. 

"Kevin, faster please." Brian whimpered, arching up against him. "I need to be pounded." 

Kevin leaned down, kissing the teen hard, his hips moving faster, hitting Brian's prostate with each thrust. 

"FUCK!" 

"That's it cousin, cry out for me." Kevin gasped, his hips moving faster. 

Kevin groaned feeling Brian's fingers dig into his back knowing his baby cousin was leaving his mark, grinning knowing Nick would see it and know where it came from. 

Kevin looked down at him, sweat dripping from both of them as Kevin moved faster, their eyes never leaving each other. Brian lifted his neck up knowing the older man would know what his cousin wanted. 

Kevin slowed down just slightly looking at Brian. "Baby, are you sure?" 

Brian nodded. "Kevin please, choke me." 

Brian's hands moved to Kevin's black hair while Kevin moved his hand up and wrap around his cousin's neck, squeezing as his hips moved faster again. 

Brian felt the restriction of breath, the struggle to breathe shot electricity through his entire body, making his cock jump and throb against Kevin's stomach. Kevin knew as long as Brian didn't tug on his hair, he was okay to tighten his grip around the boy's throat. 

Brian began to struggle, pulling on Kevin's hair feeling the older man loosen his grip but kept his hand around his throat. Brian took a few good breaths before loosening his grip on Kevin's hair, letting the man know it was okay to tighten his hand again. 

This went on a few times before Kevin felt himself close. "Baby, I'm so close." 

Brian tugged Kevin's hair, feeling his hand unwrap from his throat as the two arched up against each other, crying out the other's name. Panting hard, Kevin pulled out and sat back against the door, closing his eyes. 

After a few minutes, Brian moved over to Kevin, nuzzling him lovingly. 

"Hey." Kevin smiled, looking at his cousin. 

"Hi." Brian grinned. 

Kevin kissed his cousin before cleaning and getting their pants back on, Kevin running his hand down Brian's face and over his neck, making sure he didn't leave any fingerprints. 

"Anything?" Brian asked, now worried. 

Kevin shook his head. "No, I knew I couldn't leave my mark on you." 

"I wish you could have." 

Kevin shook but nodded. "I know sweetheart, we need to get you home." 

Brian nodded as the two got out and hopped back into the front seats, holding hands all the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! That's really all I can say other then thank you guys for all the love and support! I never thought any of my stories would ever hit over 1000 when I started writing again back in August. It's been amazing to see this story get such a great response! So thank you guys again and keep sending the love!

The next month and a half was hell for Brian, his Father was doing everything in his power to keep Brian home and away from Kevin. Brian had pulled inward, playing the good Southern boy role when needed, but his mind was back at the house and his heart was completely broken. He not only missed Howie, but the others as well. He didn't even know how Howie was holding up, Brian never felt so alone or lost in his life. 

Nick sighed softly seeing his love curled up in one of the patio chairs outside, the broken family never expected Brian to be gone for so long and Nick didn't know how much longer he could handle seeing his boys so destroyed and sad, even Alex had admitted to missing the teen. 

Nick moved over to where Kevin was, sliding behind him in the chair and getting an instant armful as Kevin buried his face into Nick's chest, his body shaking. Alex and Howie had gone out, the older man trying to get his brother's mind off of things. 

"This sucks." Kevin sighed, tears pricking at his eyes. 

"I know it does my love." Nick agreed, wiping the tears. 

Kevin looked up at the older man, defeat and loss showing in those green eyes Nick loved, breaking the older man's heart.

"I can't even get in the house." Kevin huffed. 

Nick held Kevin close, his hand running through Kevin's black hair, trying to calm his love down. 

"Hey, lets go out." Nick said suddenly. "The boys are out and we haven't gone on a date for awhile." 

Nick got a true smile from Kevin for the first time in a month and half, seeing him smile as they both got up and headed into the house to get ready to go. Before long, Kevin and Nick were enjoying being with each other, going bowling and horseback riding before settling down at one of their favorite local restaurants. 

"I'm sorry we haven't been out together in so long." Kevin apologized.

Nick shook his head. "There's been a lot going on, I'm just glad we are together." 

Kevin squeezed his love's hand, the smile on the younger man's face hadn't left since Nick had made the suggestion. The couple ordered their food and talk quietly among themselves, Kevin had something he needed to talk to Nick about, something that would change everything. 

"Nick, can we talk about something." Kevin asked, biting his lower lip. 

Alarms went off in Nick's head, fear showing in his blue eyes. "Yes of course, what's wrong?" 

Kevin shook his head. "Nothing...Nick I want you to come home with me for Thanksgiving." 

Nick's eyes went wide, he had only been to Ann's a handful of times in four years and even though Kevin's Mother had welcomed the older man in with open arms, he had still kept his distance. 

"Babe, are you sure?" Nick hesitantly asked. 

Kevin nodded firmly. "Mom misses you and I'm tired of hiding you, I love you Nickolas and I'm ready to let everyone know it." 

Nick didn't blush easily, so the heat on his face was a surprise to him, getting a soft chuckle from Kevin. 

"I love you too." Nick smiled. 

The couple ate happily, Nick was on cloud nine and even though they were nervous letting the rest of Kevin's family know, he was ready. He also hoped this would give him a chance to see Brian, even if it was from a distance. 

Nick paid for their food and headed out with his love, hand in hand. They made it back to the house, seeing Alex's car still missing both grinning at each other. The couple got into the house and headed for the bedroom. 

"I hope our boys are okay." Kevin said. 

Nick grinned and pulled the younger man into the room and right into his arms, closing the door. 

"I'm sure they are just fine, Alex probably has Howie all over the mall." Nick grinned, pulling his love to the bed. 

Howie groaned softly to himself as his brother looked through the sneakers, shaking his head. 

"Bro, you got like 50 million pairs of sneakers." Howie nagged. 

Alex looked at his brother and grinned. "But I don't have this pair!" 

Howie sighed and shook his head, but there was a grin on his face. 

"Besides, we did what you wanted to do, now it's my turn!" Alex pointed out. 

Howie couldn't argue with his brother, Alex had made it an amazing day out for his younger brother, going the the movies then hitting up the minature golf. It really had been a good day and Howie was happy to have his brother with him. 

"Just pay for them because you know you're gonna get them." 

Alex squeed happily, almost bouncing to the check out counter. The pair finally headed out, Alex beaming proudly like a proud Papa, Howie shook his head and laughed. 

"You're a nut." Howie chuckled. 

"You love me." Alex grinned. 

The younger man nodded as they headed for the car, both hungry. They settled down in their seats and looked over the menus before ordering. Alex could tell Howie was starting to slip back to the reality of things. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Alex softly said. 

Howie didn't want to ruin the day, but he couldn't help it. He'd been distracted all day but now that they were eating, all that pain was coming back in full force. 

"I don't know if it will be." Howie honestly answered. "Papa can't even get through the door to see Brian." 

Their food arrived as Alex thanked their waitress before focusing back on his brother. 

"They can't keep Brian away forever." 

Howie sighed softly. "I don't want to wait two years before I see him again." 

Alex shook his head. "You'll see him before then, I can feel it." 

Howie wanted to believe his brother, but just couldn't bring himself to let his hope go that high. They went silent while eating, Howie moving his food around more then anything.

"Please eat even just a little love." Alex pleaded softly. 

Howie took a few bite but felt his stomach start to turn, pushing his plate away. Alex sighed softly but was happy to see Howie eat a little. Alex finished and went to pay but saw his brother stop him.

"Let me, you've paid for everything else." Howie begged. 

Alex nodded and let his little brother pay before they headed back to the car, Howie's smile was gone but Alex had one more trick up his sleeve before they went home. 

"Up for one more adventure?" Alex asked. 

Howie looked down at his hands, squeezing his fingers into his palms wishing Brian's hand was in his own. He wanted to go home but it didn't matter really where he was, Brian wouldn't leave his mind. 

"Sure." Howie nodded, trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

Alex reached over, wrapping his hand into his brother's squeezing it reassuringly. Howie smiled softly and squeezed back, he loved his brother so much and didn't know what he would have done if Alex wasn't there. 

Alex pulled out and headed towards a place that was special to both brothers even though they hadn't been there for a long time. It took Howie a few minutes to realize where they were going but his eyes went wide once he realized it, looking at his brother seeing him grinning. Howie knew exactly what was going to happen and his cock couldn't help but twitch inside his pants. 

Alex pulled into the nature park, both getting out and grabbing the couple of blankets that were in the trunk. It was quiet, something the brothers were thankful for. They headed down the well worn trail as the woods surrounded them, Howie wrapping his hand into Alex's, staying close to him. Alex smiled softly as they made their way deeper into the wooded area. Finally, they veered off the path and into the woods, walking deep into the thicket knowing the trees would shelter them from prying eyes as they came into a clearing. In front of them was nothing but mountains, fog covering the tops. 

Alex laid the blankets down over the ground, trying to make it as comfortable as possible before sitting down, grinning up at his baby brother. Howie smiled and sat down in front of his brother, sighing contently feeling Alex's arms wrap around him, holding him close as they listened to the sounds of nature, Howie's body completely relaxing. 

"It's always so pretty out here." Howie commented. 

Alex nodded as his hands began to explore his brother's body, feeling the younger shake. They had found this sheltered area by accident, but it had become their special spot when they just needed to get away from the world. 

"Howie.." Alex whispered softly, his lips grazing over his brother's neck. 

Howie whimpered hearing the want in his brother's voice, his legs spreading as Alex's hands unbutton his brother's pants, sliding his hand inside and wrapping around Howie's cock. 

"Alex!" Howie cried out, arching up against his hand.

"Let me take care of you." Alex pleaded softly, his hand not stopping. 

Howie nodded, his breathing already heavy. "Alex please.." 

"Lay down for me baby." 

Howie laid on the blankets, Alex crawling on top of his baby brother, leaning down and kissing him. Howie kissed him back, his body relaxing as Alex moved his hand out of Howie's pants, getting an instant whimper. 

"Don't worry, I've got you." Alex promised. 

Alex pulled Howie's shirt up, getting him to lift up so he could take it off, the cool breeze from the mountains running over Howie, making him shiver and snuggle close to his brother. Alex leaned down and began peppering kisses all over his brother's chest and stomach, pulling his pants down before undressing himself. 

"Alex.." Howie panted, seeing both their cocks hard and already leaking. 

"Shhh, just close those beautiful eyes and relax." Alex cooed. 

Howie nodded and did as he was told, letting Alex have full control over him and his body. The younger man arched up and cried out when Alex's warm tongue hit the base of his cock, moving up towards the head and swiping the pre that had leaked out. 

Alex groaned loudly, taking his brother's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking it like it was their first time all over again, just taking his time to explore his younger brother's body. Alex popped off hearing Howie whine at the loss of warmth but was quickly replaced with a loud whimper feeling Alex push his legs open and up, sliding a couple of lubed fingers inside Howie's tight hole. 

"God that feels amazing!" Howie gasped. 

Alex groaned feeling his cock jump as pre continued to leak out the tip, he loved seeing his brother fall apart under him. He finally pulled his fingers out and began to lube up his cock, hearing Howie whimper. 

"Alex, I need you." 

Alex positioned himself, lifting Howie's legs up over his shoulders before pushing inside his brother. 

"Fuck Howie!" Alex cried. 

Howie whimpered feeling his brother's cock stretch out his tight muscles, it had been a few weeks since Howie had had someone inside him, he hadn't felt like doing anything naughty and just wanted to be held and loved on, something Alex, Kevin, and Nick were happy to do for him. Their relationship wasn't built around sex. 

Alex whined but held still until his brother got used to the thickness inside him. Howie arched up against him letting him know to move. 

"God I've missed being inside you." Alex groaned, his movements becoming a bit faster each time he went inside his brother. 

"I've missed it too." Howie panted, wrapping his arms and legs around Alex, pushing the older man in deeper. 

The two brother moved as one, both panting hard knowing they wouldn't last much longer. They cried out each other's names as Alex pushed inside his lover one last time, shooting his load deep inside Howie, Howie's own load shooting between them. 

Alex collapsed on top of his brother, feeling him be wrapped up and held tightly as their breathing slowly went back to normal. Howie ran his fingers through Alex's hair lovingly, feeling content and at peace. 

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too and always will." 

The brothers got dressed and headed back towards the car, Howie still wanted Brian in his arms but the pain wasn't as bad for now. Howie's nightmares had come back even with Alex curled up next to him each night. Brian had become Howie's shield, keeping the nightmares away and with him being gone for so long, they had come back full force.


	8. Chapter 8

The tension around the table was still heavy but not as thick as it had been when Kevin and Nick first showed up. Ann was so happy to see Nick again and so were Kevin's brothers, but her brother and Jackie were still having a tough time processing the fact their nephew was seeing another man. 

"So where did you and Kevin meet?" Jackie asked, trying to keep things lighthearted. 

"We met in Florida." Nick answered, smiling softly. "I decided to move up here once Kevin came back home." 

"That was four years ago." Herold huffed. 

Kevin glared at his uncle but nodded. "Yes it was, I just wasn't ready to tell everyone at that time." 

"Brian honey, you okay?" Jackie asked, looking at her youngest. 

Brian shook out of his day dream and smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ann had been watching her nephew ever since the two older men had came in, figuring out really quick the act they were putting on was just that, Brian already knew about Nick. She also knew Herold was keeping her son and nephew away from each other, now having a feeling she knew why. She also had a sneaky feeling Kevin and Brian weren't being all that innocent either. The devestated look on Brian's face was enough to break Ann's heart. 

"Herold, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ann asked. 

Herold looked at his sister, raising a brow. "What are you up to?" 

Ann smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Now why would you think I'm up to something?" 

Herold sighed and shook his head before getting up and following his sister into the other room. Kevin wasn't sure what his Mother had up her sleeve, but had a feeling tonight was going to end happily. 

After a few minutes, the two came headed into the family room where everyone had settled down, Nick and Kevin snuggling close with each other despite the awkward feeling around the room. Brian wanted nothing more then to be curled up in those arms. 

"Brian, your Aunt needs some help around the house this weekend." 

Brian was shocked but seeing the pleading look on his Aunt's face to go along with it, nodded softly. 

"Of course I'll help out." Brian smiled. 

"I'll come back to get you Saturday night." Herold proclaimed. 

"Oh you don't have to do that." Ann waved. "I'll bring him home." 

Herold looked at his sister. "Now Ann.." 

Ann shook her head. "I won't hear anything of it, I'll get him home before church." 

Nick and Kevin sat quietly, shocked at what was going on, but Nick quickly picked up exactly where Kevin got his stubbornness from. 

Herold growled but nodded and the family settled back down before heading home. A few hours passed and it was getting late, everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. Herold and Jackie being the last to leave. 

"We'll see you Sunday, be good." Jackie said. 

"I will Mom." Brian replied. 

Herold hugged his son before looking at his nephew and walking out. Kevin didn't care that his Uncle was upset, it wasn't going to keep him from being with the man he loved just because his Uncle disapproved. Once Brian's parents were gone, he instantly went to his Aunt, hugging her tightly. Ann couldn't help but smile, wrapping her arms around him. 

"Mom what's going on?" Kevin asked, still very confused. 

Ann smiled softly. "I know more then you realize my son." 

Kevin's mouth dropped as Brian shook, scared she knew what they had been doing for the last two years. 

"I don't know what's going on between you and Brian, but seeing the broken looks on all three of your faces tells me there's something there." 

Kevin bit his lower lip, feeling Nick's hand tighten around his in support and love. 

"Mom...I.." Kevin began but saw the look on his Mom's face. 

"I don't want to know and I don't agree with it, but I can't say anything." Ann smiled softly. Ann and Herold had their own little secret hidden deep in the closet of their minds, determined to keep it that way but she knew the signs when she saw it. 

Brian looked up at his Aunt, eyes wet with tears. Ann smiled softly at her nephew, wiping his tears away. 

"It's okay Brian, I still love you just as much as I ever have." 

Brian nodded, smiling up at her. "Thank you Aunt Ann." 

Ann let Brian go as he turned to look at Nick and Kevin, Nick opening his arms up for the teen. Brian didn't even think, he let his feet take him straight to Nick's arms, feeling the older man wrap him up. 

"God I've missed you so much." Brian sobbed. 

"We've missed you too." Nick replied, holding him close. 

Kevin looked at his Mom not knowing what to say. 

"Just go and enjoy being with each other, but make sure he's back in time so I can get him home." 

Kevin nodded. "I will." 

Nick, Kevin, and Brian headed out the door with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Brian still in disbelief what his Aunt had done for him, not realizing just what she had done, Brian was finally going to get to see Howie. 

Nick looked at his love and smiled, Kevin hadn't let Brian out of his grip since they got outside. 

"Let me drive love then you can cuddle in the back with Brian." Nick offered. 

Kevin smiled grateful and handed Nick the keys, the three piling into the car and heading off knowing they only had a few days together. Brian buried his face into his cousin's chest. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Brian whispered. 

Kevin's grip never let up, his fingers running through Brian's curls. "I know baby, but you're in my arms again and Howie is going to be so shocked to see you." 

Brian quickly looked up, Kevin wiping his tears away. "How is he?" 

"Broken, but we've tried to keep his spirits high." Kevin answered. "He's going to be so beside himself when you walk in, he's missed you so much." 

Brian nodded softly. "I've missed him too, more then he'll ever know." 

Nick couldn't help but smile hearing Brian, so thankful his youngest had found such a wonderful person to be with, even if Brian was underage right now. 

"Alex has even admitted to missing you." Nick added. 

Brian shook his head in disbelief. "Nu huh." 

Kevin chuckled and nodded softly. "He has, I know you guys have had a rocky start but he's coming around." 

Brian snuggled back down in Kevin's arms, sighing softly. Kevin smiled and hummed to his baby cousin, feeling whole and complete after a month and a half of hell. 

Brian had fallen asleep in Kevin's arms, not waking up until he felt his cousin nuzzle up against him. 

"We're home baby." Kevin whispered. 

Brian groaned softly, moving to stretch before getting out and headed up to the house, almost bouncing. Kevin and Nick couldn't wait to see the look on their youngest face. 

Howie and Alex were snuggled on the couch, Alex fingers running through his little brother's hair. Howie was still heartbroken but was content in his brother's arms not realizing who was about to walk through the door. 

Howie and Alex heard the door open, both happily getting up, but freezing when Brian walked through the door. Brian and Howie's eyes met like it was their first time all over again. 

"Br..Brian?" Howie stuttered.

"Hi love." Brian smiled. 

Tears fell from Howie's brown eyes, instantly running straight to Brian's arms, wrapping him tightly against him. 

"I..never..I mean..." Howie blabbered. 

Brian chuckled softly, running his hand through Howie's hair. "I know, I've missed you so much." 

Alex looked over at Papa and Daddy. "How?" 

Kevin smiled and walked over to his oldest. "Mom helped us out a bit." 

Nick walked over to Brian and his youngest, smiling happily. 

"Daddy, Brian's back." Howie smiled. 

Nick smiled and nodded, kissing both his boys. "Yes, but only for a couple of days." 

Howie bit his lower lip but nodded, happy to have Brian with him for as long as he could. 

"How long?" Howie asked. 

"I have to have him back before Sunday." Kevin answered. 

"Howie, you'll have me at least til Saturday night, I wanna make the most of it." Brian soothed. 

Howie nodded. "I know and we will." 

Howie looked over at his brother who was wrapped up in his Papa's arm smiling already knowing. 

"I'll curl up with Daddy and Papa tonight." Alex smiled. 

Howie blushed but smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Alex." 

Howie tugged on Brian, wanting to be alone with the teen after being away from each other for so long. Brian's heart melted seeing how much Howie wanted and missed him. 

Nick, Kevin, and Alex also headed upstairs for the night, it had been a long day and they wanted to enjoy the next few days as a family, not knowing when they would have Brian with them again. 

Brian and Howie rolled around on the bed, kissing and touching each other, not able to get enough of each other, their clothes already off and cocks hard. 

"Brian..I missed you so much." Howie gasped. 

Brian nodded softly, trying to keep the tears back, panting just as hard. "I missed you too, God so much." 

"Brian please." 

Brian nodded. "Yes, I need you inside me." 

Howie shook, getting his love and himself prepped before pushing inside him, both feeling that spark and connection with each other once again. Their hearts had been joined once again. 

"Brian I can't..." Howie whimpered, pushing inside his love, both panting. 

"Me either." Brian groaned. "Cum with me love." 

Both men cried out as their orgasms hit, calling each others names and not slowing until both were spent, Howie falling on his younger lover. Brian wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close. 

"That felt amazing." 

Howie nodded and looked up at the teen, both smiling happily, leaning up and kissing one another before Howie rolled over and pulled Brian into his arms. 

"I'm so glad you're home, even if its just for a bit." 

"So am I and I wanna enjoy it with you and the others." 

Howie nodded in agreement as they fell asleep in each others arms, Howie getting the most peaceful sleep he had had in over six weeks. Brian knew where he belonged now and knew he needed to talk to Nick and Kevin in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Howie and Brian woke up the next morning, both smiling at each other, love shining in both their eyes. Howie leaned up, kissing Brian gently, feeling the teen sigh happily. 

"Morning." Howie said softly. 

Brian hummed softly. "Morning." 

The two laid there in bed, hands moving over the others body, just wanting to make sure they were really there with each other, that last night hadn't been a dream for either of them. 

"I still can't believe you're here." 

"I know, but I don't want to think about it, just want to enjoy the two days with you and the others." 

Howie nodded in agreement before getting that naughty look on his face. 

"What?" Brian asked, grinning. 

"Wanna go wake up Papa and the others?" Howie asked, wiggling his brow playfully. 

Brian grinned as his cock twitched slightly. "What you have in mind?" 

"Well, you know Papa is a heavy sleeper..." Howie grinned. 

Brian giggled like a teenage girl knowing what his love was getting at. "Wanna love on him while he's asleep?" 

Howie nodded as they quickly got up out of bed and headed for the Master bedroom, giggling like a couple of kids about to get into trouble. Howie quietly opened the bedroom door, smiling feeling his heart melt seeing is brother sleeping between their Papa and Daddy. 

Howie let Brian in before shutting the door and heading for the bed, Brian crawled up first, pulling the blanket back slightly, trying to hold back a groan. Kevin was on his back, his morning wood hard and laying against his stomach. Brian always loved how Kevin slept naked, gave the older man the freedom from the restriction of clothes and gave Brian easy access when he would stay the night. 

Howie got between his Papa's legs as Brian was beside Kevin, both grinning. Brian leaned over for a quick kiss before moving down and letting his tongue slowly run up the base of his cousin's cock while Howie moved down to lick on his Papa's balls. Kevin started to move and groan in his sleep but his eyes never opened as the two boys continued to lick and love on the older man. 

Brian's tongue started its trail up to the head, swiping the pre that had gathered there, giving off a soft sigh loving the taste of the saltiness of his cousin. Howie looked up, moaning softly watching his love. Brian and Howie were so wrapped into what the were doing, they didn't feel the bed shift or the pair of green eyes that were now awake and watching. 

Brian had just wrapped his mouth around the head of Kevin's cock when he heard the deep voice. 

"Mmmm, could get used to being woke up like this everyday." Kevin grinned. 

The two jumped and looked up at the older man, red on their faces. Kevin chuckled, running his hand through Brian's hair, hearing a soft sigh of contentment.

"It's okay, suck on me baby." Kevin purred softly, spreading his legs for the two and closing his eyes again to enjoy the feel of the two warm mouths on him. Brian finally slid his mouth down Kevin's cock, hearing his cousin moan and tighten his grip in Brian's hair. 

Howie moved his tongue up to lick on the part Brian wasn't able to get in his mouth, loving the effect they were having on his Papa. Howie jumped suddenly feeling something warm wrap around his own throbbing cock. He looked down whimpering seeing Alex under him.

"Alex.." Howie whined. 

The older boy grinned before going back to licking the head of his brother's cock, moaning loudly as pre leaked inside his mouth. Nick sat back, grinning and watching the scene before him, stroking his own cock slowly. 

"Good boys, make Papa feel good." Nick praised, knowing he'd get his turn. 

Kevin opened his eyes and grinned seeing his love awake, moaning loudly seeing Nick's cock hard and leaking, watching him use the pre as lube. Kevin let go of Brian's head, getting a whine and saddened eyes from the young boy. 

"Wanna go love on Nick a bit?" Kevin asked. 

Brian looked over at his oldest lover, licking his lips and nodded. He crawled over to the blonde, Nick pulling him in, kissing him gently, shivering feeling Brian respond as his hand wrapped around Nick's cock. 

'Brian.." Nick whimpered, arching against the teen's hand. 

"I've missed you." Brian confessed softly. 

Nick nodded, kissing him again. "I missed you too." 

Brian moved down, licking the head of Nick's cock, his hand still stroking the base. Nick laid back, letting the teen have all the room he needed, loving the feel of Brian's mouth around the head and his hand stroking the base. 

"So good..fuck." Nick groaned. 

Brian sighed happily as he continued to suck and stroke the throbbing cock. He could hear Kevin groaning and talking to the brothers, Alex had taken Brian's spot, enjoying the time with his Papa and baby brother. 

After a few minutes, screams of pleasure could be heard in the room as Kevin and Nick cried out the boys' names, Kevin shooting his load all over Alex and Howie's faces and Nick inside Brian's mouth. Alex and Howie cleaned each other up, licking their Papa's cum off each other's faces while Brian sucked down all of Nick's cum before popping off and licking his lips. Kevin and Nick's bodies went limp from the intense orgasms their boys just put them through, both spent and sated. 

"Thank you boys." Kevin panted. 

The three smiled at the two older men but there was still a slight issue. Brian became brave suddenly and moved back over to Howie and Alex, passing Howie and moving straight to Alex. 

"Can I.." Brian trailed off, red hitting his face again. 

Alex was shocked but nodded, shaking feeling Brian's hand wrap around his aching cock. 

"Fuck!" Alex cried out, arching up. 

Brian leaned over, attacking the other man's neck, kissing and licking as he stroked Alex's cock lovingly. 

"Shit Brian..damn." Alex panted, words not forming like he wanted. 

Brian smirked and nudged the other man down against the bed. Howie couldn't believe what was going on in front of him, but was loving it. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, looking up seeing his Daddy behind him and his Papa coming around to love on him. 

"They look good together, don't they baby boy?" Nick whispered softly, spreading his youngest legs for Kevin. 

Howie whimpered and nodded as Kevin licked Howie's cock, smiling seeing his youngest arch against his Papa's mouth but never taking his eyes off his love and brother. 

Brian kissed down Alex's chest and stomach before licking the head of the older man's cock, earning a whimper and cry. Brian sucked and licked on Alex's cock, sighing happily before popping off, looking up at the wrecked man under him. 

"Brian please.." Alex begged. 

The teen moved up, his body covering Alex's, foreheads up against each other. 

"Tell me what you want me to do." Brian whispered softly, not wanting to go overboard. 

Alex couldn't help but smile as his heart melted at the concern coming from the younger boy. 

"Inside me..please I wanna feel you." Alex whimpered out. 

Brian shook and nodded before looking back, smiling seeing his cousin taking care of Howie, Nick holding his love in his arms. Nick met Brian's questioning eyes, grinning. 

"Right there next to you inside the drawer." Nick nodded towards the side table. 

Brian nodded and reached over, opening the drawer, and pulling the lube out. He sat back against his legs as Alex pulled his legs up for Brian, panting hard. Brian popped open the lid, biting his lip as he poured some of the thickness on his finger before reaching down, rubbing it against Alex's hole, pushing in slowly. 

"God feels so good! Don't stop." Alex begged. 

Brian's confidence grew as he pushed his finger in and out of the tightness, remembering how Kevin had done it to him, adding another finger after a few minutes. He could hear Howie whimpering behind him as Kevin sucked on his boy. 

Alex couldn't help but push down against the teen's fingers, needing something thicker inside him. 

"Brian please, I need it." 

Brian groaned, pulling his fingers out, grabbing the lube and putting on a nice amount before positioning himself over Alex. They never lost eye contact with each other as Brian carefully slid inside Alex, letting him get used to the feel of Brian inside him. 

"Feels so good Alex." Brian groaned. 

Alex wiggled under him, loving the feel of the teen inside him already. He needed Brian to move though. 

"Baby move or I won't make it." 

Brian nodded, pulling his hips back before pushing back inside. Alex wrapped his arms and legs around the younger boy as Brian's thrusts became faster and needy. Alex pulled Brian down, kissing him hard as they moved together. 

"Kev look.." Nick panted. 

Kevin pulled off Howie's cock long enough to turn around seeing his cousin inside his oldest. 

"Fuck.." 

"Papa.." Howie whimpered. 

Kevin put his attention back to his youngest, leaning over to steal a kiss from him and Nick. 

"Do you like seeing your brother being fucked by your baby?" Kevin asked. 

Howie gulped and nodded. "Yes Papa." 

Kevin grinned before moving back down to finish Howie off knowing the other two were more then likely close as well. 

Brian and Alex panted hard and fast, Brian's thrusts never slowing as his cock throbbed inside the tight hole. He was so close and could tell Alex was as well, loving the feel of the other man's cock throbbing against his stomach.

"Alex..so close." 

"Me too, don't stop." 

Brian nodded, thrusting faster making sure to his Alex's prostate knowing how good it felt to have it pushed up against. 

"FUCK BRIAN!" Alex cried out, his load shooting out over their stomachs. 

"ALEX!" 

"Papa!" 

Brian and Howie cried out at the same time as Brian sprayed Alex's insides, Howie letting go inside Kevin's mouth, Nick holding his youngest close as his orgasm rocked his entire body, Kevin moaning loudly loving the sweetness of his youngest. 

The boys collasped, panting hard and fast. Brian looking down at Alex, both smiling softly, sharing a kiss. 

"I love you Alex." 

"I love you too Brian." 

Nick smiled hearing the two, happy to see the family together and complete. After a few minutes, the five headed into the Master shower, cleaning each other up so they could start their first day together knowing Brian had to leave tomorrow night but they pushed it back not wanting to focus on it. 

Laughter and happiness filled the house once again, the family enjoying their time together, Brian and Alex taunting each other, bickering back and forth playfully. Howie's smile never leaving his face seeing two of the most important people in his life getting along and loving each other. 

Things began to settle down as supper was made, the air change drastically as Brian had gone quiet, pushing his food around on his plate. Howie reached over, squeezing his hand gently.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Howie asked. 

Brian looked over seeing the worried look in Howie's brown eyes, seeing the others worried just as much. Brian bit his lower lip, he wanted to talk to Kevin and Nick but didn't know how to bring it up. 

"Brian talk to us." Kevin pleaded softly. 

"I..I need to talk to you and Nick." Brian finally replied. 

Nick and Kevin looked at each other, worry turning into fear. 

"Of course baby boy." Nick nodded. "Did you want to talk to us alone?" 

Brian nodded. "Yes please." 

"We'll talk once we are done eating." Kevin said, looking at his two other boys. "Can you and Alex clean up?" 

"Yes Papa." Howie and Alex said together, both worried. 

Before long the three were headed up to the bedroom, leaving Howie and Alex to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes. 

"Hey, I'm sure everything is okay." Alex tried to comfort his brother. 

Howie sighed softly. "I hope so, I don't want to lose him." 

Alex wrapped his arms around his baby brother, holding him close. About twenty minutes passed by when the two finally heard the bedroom door open, seeing the three heading back downstairs, a small smile on Brian's face. Howie's body relaxed seeing the smile, making grabby hands for his love but wanting to stay in Alex's arms. Brian snuggled down with the brothers, sighing happily. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked. 

Nick and Kevin were also smiling but knew this process was going to take time. "Brian, do you want us to tell them?" 

Brian nodded, rubbing his head against Howie's chest, sighing contently. 

"Brian wants to come live with us but to do that, he has to be emancipated." 

Howie perked and looked down happily at his love, kissing him happily. Brian smiling and kissing him back. 

"That's amazing!" Alex cheered! "We did that." 

Nick nodded. "Yes and Papa has already started looking up what Brian needs to do, it's still going to be a few months though." 

Brian and Howie pulled away, looking at each other, smiles never leaving. 

"Just please be patient, I'm not going to start anything until next year." 

Howie nodded. "I will, I promise." 

"This means though that Brian won't be back until next year." Kevin warned. 

It broke Howie's heart but he understood and would wait for Brian for as long as it took knowing he had his brother, Daddy, and Papa. 

"Wait for me?" Brian asked softly. 

"Yes, I love you." Howie firmly nodded. 

Alex, Brian, and Howie snuggled with each other, Nick curling up in Kevin's arms. They were in for some rough few months, but would be worth it in the end, knowing their little family would be complete once Brian was with them permanently.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas came and Brian was so happy to see Nick had joined Kevin once again for the holidays and even though Ann couldn't help them out this time, Brian still managed to find a way to give Kevin and Nick the gifts he had gotten each of them, in turn Nick giving Brian his gift from Howie. It was a simple Christmas card but the letter inside was worth more to Brian then anything Howie could have bought him. 

Now Brian was laying in his bed, reading the letter for what seemed like the hunderenth time, this time being accompanied by tears as he read Howie's words of love and how much he missed him. Howie told him how Alex and the others were making sure to keep him positive about everything as he held onto his promise he had made to Brian to wait for him and be patient. 

Brian wiped his face and turned onto his side, curling up with the note tightly clutched in his hand. He had already started the process to become free from his parents so he could be with the ones he loved and knew accepted him for who he was without judgement. 

As the months past, Brian dove himself into his schoolwork and working towards the goals he needed to be able to emancipate himself. He had his truck, job, and a place to go. He was just worried about writing his reasoning for wanting to be independent from his parents. 

It was a week before his birthday and Brian wanted to spend it with Howie and his new family. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of him room finding his parents in the living room. 

"Hey sweetie." Jackie smiled. "Getting excited about your birthday?" 

"Mom..Dad, I got something I need to tell you." Brian bit his lip. 

Jackie saw the nervous look on her sons face, instantly becoming worried. 

"Honey what is it?" Jackie asked. 

"If your gonna ask if your cousin's boyfriend can come to the house then the answer is no." Herold said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Herold.." Jackie scolded. 

"Jackie, I'm not going to have him here, it's not right." 

Brian could feel his blood boil and knew doing what he was would be the only way he could be with Howie, it would hurt but he had his Aunt on his side and that was enough. 

Jackie sighed softly before looking back at her youngest. "Sweetie, what did you want to tell us?" 

"I'm in the process of emancipating myself." Brian spoke, waiting for the reaction. 

Tears were already falling from Jackie's eyes. "Brian baby..what..what did we do?" 

"You didn't do anything Mom." Brian reassured. "You've both been amazing, I'm just ready to be on my own." 

Herold looked at his son, his eyes full of disgrace and disgust. "It's your cousin, he's gotten into your head." 

Brian shook his head. "No, this has nothing to do with Kevin." 

"But that's where you're going, isn't it?" Herold spat.

Brian nodded. "Yes, I'm tired of being kept away from my cousin just because he's with another man. I love my cousin and I miss him." 

Jackie wiped her tears, looking at her son. "Sweetie, we are just doing what's best for you, you know its wrong to be with another man." 

Herold could feel himself losing his patience and looked at his almost grown son. "If you think you are man enough to go out into the world then so be it, but don't come crying back to us when you realize the world isn't what you think it is."

"Herold.." 

"Jackie, if he wants to go live with his cousin in sin, then let him." 

Jackie sighed softly looking back to her son. "Baby are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." Brian answered. "I'll make sure to finish school and keep working hard." 

"So when will you be out of the house?" Herold asked, not looking at his son any longer. 

Brian bit his lip. "I can be out tomorrow." 

Herold simply nodded, going back to what he was doing. Jackie didn't know what to say and got up, heading into her and Herold's room, closing the door. Brian knew he had just broken his Mother's heart, but his heart was breaking each day he was away from Howie. 

Brian looked down at his Father. "Dad..I"

"I don't want to hear it." 

Tears finally fell from Brian's blue eyes as he turned and headed back into his room, working on getting things packed up. He also needed to call Kevin. He came out of his room to get the portable phone before going back, dialing the house number. 

"Hello?" Howie's voice came from the other end.

Brian closed his eyes, he had missed that voice so much. "Hey there." 

Howie's eyes went wide, smiling spreading across his face. "Brian?!" 

Brian smiled happily hearing the excitement in his love's voice. "Yeah it's me, how are you?" 

"I'm amazing now!" Howie beamed. "I miss you so much!" 

"I miss you too, so much." Brian replied. "Is Kevin there?" 

"Yeah, he just got home." Howie answered. "Let me go get him." 

Howie set the phone down and quickly ran to his Papa's study. It didn't take long for Brian to hear his cousin's voice on the other end. 

"Brian, is everything okay?" Kevin asked, worried. 

"Yes and no." 

"What's going on?" 

"I told them." 

Kevin's went quiet, he didn't even realize Brian was working on the process already. 

"Kev?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah, I'm here." Kevin shook out of his shock. "I just didn't expect you to do it so soon." 

"I'm ready to come home, I can't wait any longer." 

"We are ready to have you home." Kevin agreed. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Come get me, I told Dad I'd be out tomorrow." 

"Nick and I are off tomorrow, we will be there early in the morning to get you." 

Brian closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Mom and Dad will be gone all morning so that's perfect. I can't wait to be home." 

"We can't wait to have you here for good this time." 

"Can I talk to Howie again before I go?" Brian asked. 

"Of course you can, I love you." Kevin smiled. 

"I love you too and can't wait to be with you again." 

"Nor can I." 

Kevin handed the phone back to Howie, smiling happily at his youngest. Howie and Brian talked happily for a few more mintues before having to get off the phone. 

"I can't wait to see you when I get home tomorrow." Howie grinned. 

"I'll be there counting down the hours." 

The two hung up, the smile never leaving either of their faces. Brian got back to packing, taking only what he knew he would need knowing he would be sharing a room with Alex and Howie. Brian went to bed that night right after supper, ready to start his new life. 

The next morning Nick and Kevin were at the house helping Brian get his things into his truck and the car. Brian looking at the house, leaving his key inside. Kevin came up onto the porch, wrapping his arms around his cousin. 

"Baby, are you going to be okay?" Kevin asked, kissing Brian's cheek gently. 

"Yeah, it just hurts and it's all hitting me at how real this is." 

"Are you having second thoughts?" Kevin asked. 

Brian shook his head. "No, I want to be with you and the others." 

Kevin pulled Brian against him, both men groaning softly. "Lets go home." 

Brian nodded and followed his cousin down to the vehicles and Nick. Nick smiled and pulled the teen into his arms, leaning down to kiss him. Brian sighed happily and responded to the older man, happy to be in his arms once again. 

"Ready to go home?" Nick asked. 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yes." 

Brian took one last look at his childhood home knowing he would never be welcomed back but was looking towards the future with Howie and his new family.


	11. Chapter 11

The next five years saw some big changes for Brian and his family. Kevin finally bit the bullet and asked Nick to marry him, it was a small wedding with just some few close friends, Ann, the boys, and Kevin's brothers. Nick surprised everyone when it was announced he would take Kevin's last name, finally severing the last connection with the family who had disowned him so many years ago. Kevin and Nick enjoyed a few years of bliss alone after the boys had moved out, but were starting to feel the fever and the empty house was starting to feel lonely without the boys there. It took awhile to find an agency who would look past them being two men wanting to adopt and now were fostering two little sisters who had been born in a bad situation. Leighanne, 5, and her baby sister Kristin were born to a drug addict Mother. 

The couple had been warned about the possibilities of future issues with the girls, but they were ready to take on the challenge and had the house ready to go for the girls knowing they'd be adopting them officially soon. Howie and Alex were so excited about becoming brothers and Brian couldn't wait to be an Uncle. 

Alex had slowly began to open up to the idea of finding his own mate after seeing how happy his brother was with Brian. He wasn't sure exactly which gender he was attracted to since he had only ever been with his brother, Papa, and Daddy so he covered all his bases and dated around with both genders, neither sticking until one of his more recent trips to his favorite tattoo parlor. 

She had just started and had her own impressive sleeve on her arm, Alex was instantly hooked. Rochelle and Alex hit it off and started slowly dated for a few months before bringing her home. Kevin, Nick, Brian, and Howie were so delighted and loved her, she had had her own rough past but had become stronger from it, causing Alex to fall even further in love with her, they were able to lean on each other for comfort and support. 

Now, the two had their own place in California. It had been a tough decision to move that far away from the family but Rochelle's dream was to run her own parlor and Alex wanted to help see that dream come true. Nick and Kevin helped them out and were doing well for themselves for only being open for a year, the two older men couldn't have been more prouder of their oldest. 

Brian and Howie were doing amazingly even though they had gone through a few scares with Brian's health but things worked out and the couple couldn't have been happier. Kevin had made sure Brian finished high school and graduated but left it up to the young man on whether he wanted to go on to college. After talking to Howie about it and what they wanted together in life, Brian decided to opt out of college and get a normal everyday job, knowing Howie was secured in his own job. 

Brian and Howie stayed at the house for about two years after Brian moved in before asking for Kevin and Nick's blessing to get their own place and put down their own roots. Now, the two were settled down in their own home just a town away not wanting to be to far away from Nick and Kevin. For awhile, the cousins still wanted to be with each other, but now with the girls, Kevin and Brian knew it would have to end, but the love was and would always be there between the two. 

Brian had heard news about research being done with the possibility of men being able to get pregnant and carry children. It was a rare condition but when a local clinic was offering free testing, Brian went out of curiosity, it was the last time he would ever speak to his parents. 

Howie turned and smiled seeing Brian's small bump, laying his hand on the younger man's stomach. 

"He's being awful active." Howie grinned. 

Brian nodded, snuggling close to his love. "Yes he is and he won't let me sleep." 

Howie chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around the younger man. 

"I can't believe you're a carrier and I can't wait to meet our son." 

Brian smiled happily, kissing Howie gently. "I know it's been up and down, but I'm so glad to know I can carry our children." 

"So am I." Howie agreed. "I love you Brian Thomas Dorough." 

Brian blushed still trying to get used to the new name, snuggling down and yawning now that their son had also calmed down. 

"I love you too Howard Dwaine Dorough." 

The couple settled down for the night, smiles on their faces as they fell asleep in each others arms. Who knew a simple question like what's a gang bang could have ended up leading to so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I can't thank you all enough for the love and support you have shown me and this fic! means the world to me and I'm sad to see this story come to an end.


End file.
